ProtoKnight
'ProtoKnight' ProtoKnight was a mercenary active from 2047ad onward until roughly 2737ad when he and his team where killed in the anomaly. ---- UCEF SPECIAL OPERATIONS DATABASE: AGENT-ProtoKnight-10186617-86 Appearance Tall and slender, Aethletic build. Always wore a helmet. Appears to have a small tattoo on his upper left shoulder. During his criminal offences his equipment included a racing helmet and Kevlar armour over top a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. As well as a pair of leather driving gloves and high-top shoes. After being recruited by U.C.E.F. he was upgraded to a set of lightweight composite "shock" armour. Unlike the rest of the agents he has not requested cybernetic enhancements. -Col Joseff Boddagher, Quartermaster. Biography Real name: Gerault Trevor Slater, goes by middle name. Born on October 31st 2030 to the Slater family in Kelowna, British Columbia. His file reads he was subject to multiple traffic violations during his teenage years, these offences then began escalating to multiple cases of trespassing, arson, and homicide. Was involved with several high-ranking criminals, most notably Casey Warren, wanted for hundreds of cases of kidnapping and homicide. He managed to disappear until he was involved in the armed robbery that commenced before earth was invaded. -excerpt taken from seized CSIS/INTERPOL files) Story 'Pre-violence' Life was nothing short of average for Trevor, Living in a regular house with his parents and siblings, ready to graduate high school in just a year, Trevor was happy. Trevor didn't have many hobbies growing up, he was extremely interested in cars and street racing and began making a name for himself on B roads in the Okanagan area, as well as a growing interest in music, later playing guitar in his friends band. Trevor was happy, this would not last however as Trevor's family would be ripped apart and lost one by one. On Febuary 21st Joel Slater, the younger brother of Trevor, was lost in an accident. The ski bus he was in flipped and tumbled down a mountain side road on its return from the resort, Joel's body was found crushed under the wreckage as he was thrown through the window. The family still in mourning, On March 4th Trevor's older sister Alicia would go missing. Several weeks later The police would show up at the Slater's home and explained that Alicia's body was found dumped in a field, they would also reveal that her boyfriend was involved in a snuff film ring and that it was likely Alicia's disappearance was linked. March 29th; A few days after Her funeral service Trevor's father would receive a mysterious email, with a video embedded from a darkweb site. He and his wife would watch the video alone while Trevor was at school. The deaths of two of her children would prove too much to handle as Trevor's mother would suffer a nervous breakdown. While hospitalized she was given an experimental treatment. On April 9th Doctors deemed her brain dead. Trevor would return from school on April 15th and would find his dad missing, on the kitchen counter was a cryptic note left for him. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, there's food in the fridge. If there's an emergency call Grandma". This would be the last Trevor would hear from his father, he never even said goodbye to his remaining son. Trevor spent the beginning of the summer driving around aimlessly trying to clear his mind, or at least make sense of what was happening around him, but nothing added up, he was stuck, a piece of the puzzle was missing, It then hit him. Trevor returned to his house and gained access to his Dad's email, under the hundreds of un-reads, he unearthed the embedded video. Trevor sat alone in the shroud of darkness and witnessed his own flesh and blood being ripped apart and violated, The unfathomable horror of what he witnessed broke the young man. There were no more morals, no more laws or ethics, only vengeance. That night Trevor died, and someone much worse took his place. 'Vengeance' Clad in a black leather jacket and his racing helmet, Trevor Began avenging his sister by paying her boyfriend a visit. Late at night he Climbed in through his window and began threatening him in order to gain information. To his surprise her boyfriend spilled his guts and revealed he was payed cash to allow her to be used in the video, he gave names and addresses of those involved in a bargain for his own life. As he bled out on the floor Trevor began adding people to his hit list, he left the house and began on his quest for vengeance. Throughout autumn Trevor would visit those involved, he would enter through the house, only ever in the blackness of night, murder anyone inside, each hit more gruesome than the last. On more than one occasion he would interrupt the live recordings of his targets, appearing from off screen and slaughtering anyone infront of the camera, earning him somewhat of a cult following on the dark web. He became known simply as "Death Man" as he would swoop in and take the lives seemingly of whomever he pleased, much like the entity he was named after. This would later turn out in his favour, as his followers would somehow trace his own email and reveal the locations of higher ranking targets. Trevor caught wind of this and began recording his expeditions, using an action cam mounted on his helmet or gun and eventually earning the locations of his future targets through his viewers. The following winter he would work his way to the top of ladder, traveling across North America in stolen cars killing anyone in his way. At this point Trevor was a priority criminal wanted in four provinces and twelve states however authorities only ever managed to catch the aftermath of his actions, usually nothing more than a burning building strewn with bodies. Nearly a year later Trevor finds his way to the top of the tower in southern California, where a man by the name Casey Warren resides. Through his anonymous messages Trevor had learned that Mr Warren was responsible for a rather large chunk of illegal videos on the net, upon receiving a photo of him Trevor instantly recognized him as the man in the video of his sister. At this point Trevor had acquired a notable arsenal of equipment, the kit he chose for his last expedition included a variety of stolen weapons he found in the aftermath of his destruction, most notably a machete, and a katana and an assault rifle, a kit he would use well into his mercenary career. His last days as "Death Man" would see him fighting his way through Casey's villa shooting his way up the driveway then onto slashing through anyone unfortunate enough to be in his hallways. He made his way to the far balcony over top a valley, where Casey stood waiting for him. As Casey's remaining goons surrounded Trevor he began explaining himself, his motivations as to why he would finance the industry as Trevor stood idle, sword drawn. Casey's voice began trailing off, it didn't matter what he was saying. Trevor began to hear a faint ringing noise growing louder in his mind. Time slow to a crawl and all sense of feeling left Trevor's body. Dumped on the floor in front of him was the decayed corpse of Trevor's father. Mr Slater had began his own vengeance quest the day he left Trevor, the only difference being he failed where Trevor succeeded. The ringing grew louder, Trevor's vision became fixated on Casey and his men and in an instant everything became red, then black. Trevor awoke soaked and standing in a pool of blood, surrounded by eviscerated bodies and distraught limbs. At his feet was Casey in a state of shock. The ringing was gone, Trevor leaned over the petrified husk of a villain and told him he wasn't finished with him yet. Trevor drove to the nearest bridge and stopped at it's middle tower, he began to climb to the top and threw a long rope over the beam connecting the two sides. He returned to the bridge deck and retrieved Casey from the trunk of his car, tying one end of the rope to his feet and the other to the tow hitch of the car. Then dousing him and the car in lighter fluid Trevor began driving forward slowly, raising Casey into the air, suspending him roughly forty feet from the deck of the bridge. Tethering the rope to the guardrail of the bridge Trevor reversed the car back below where Casey hung. Taking a step back He set the car ablaze, using a flare gun he took aim for the man dangling from a rope. Casey burned to death high in the air, his screams echoing throughout the night. laughing from a hilltop nearby Trevor watched him burn. As the sun rose people stood in awe of the brutality, the scorched shell of a car blocking the road and above it's owner set ablaze. All in, Trevor's rampage was responsible for the deaths of 68 people, including 3 police officers and 5 private investigators. Trevor was not heard from again until re-surfacing several years later. 'heist' During his disappearance, Trevor returned to his roots and began street racing under a new alias. Having pilfered a sizable amount from Casey's accounts, Trevor was able to buy and modify any vehicle he desired. He would travel around competing in various events, underground or otherwise and began making quite a name for himself, mostly to distract him from his past actions. This caught the attention of a group of bank robbers in need of a driver. Trevor agreed and made his way to New York, under the alias of "ProtoKnight". He was hired as driver for an assault on an armored truck convoy. As the job was wrapping up He and his team regrouped with the adjacent crew and headed back to the safe house. When they arrived they noticed something eerie happening. They looked to the sky and staring down at them was an armada of alien vessels beginning their assault on earth. Not only did the team now have to Fend of an invasion of aliens but face off against rival mercenaries looking to settle an old score. After openly fighting rival insurgents and aiding military forces defend earth, the team escapes in a small space craft. Looking back through the porthole Trevor witnessed the total destruction of his home planet, not knowing what to think of it he sat and stared at the carnage, not noticing the conundrum happening aboard the ship. ProtoKnight enters his cryo pod along with his teammates and is suspended for several decades before being thawed. 'Black Ops' Finally coming to, nearly a century later, ProtoKnight is revived aboard a large space station. He learns that those evacuated from earth rendezvoused and joined forces to form the United Coalition of Earth Forces, the last regiment of humanity. Their goal was to find and colonize a new planet similar to earth and required small teams to scout out potential candidates, as well as retrieve any alien technology they found. ProtoKnight's team would embark on these missions numerous times, being frozen after completion afterwards unaware of how long they would be out for. Through technicalities ProtoKnight and his team were active for nearly a millennium, never really aging, only being called upon for the highest stake missions. Because of this they ended up being isolated from the rest of the U.C.E.F community, ProtoKnight could never really make any meaningful relationships with anyone because of how little time he would have with others. This resulted in the Team becoming rather close to one another, not only through the bond of combat but through them being isolated to only themselves. ProtoKnight always had a hard time gauging the progress humanity was making. For all he knew they could have colonized hundreds of planets and rebuilt humanity or remained nothing more that a few thousand stragglers floating around space for all eternity. Although most missions blurred into a clout of violent memories. Two missions particularly stood out in his memory. On 2732 AD the team was deployed on a snow covered region UCEF's home planet (moon really) at an abandoned research facility. Their task was to investigate why it went dark and retrieve any intel they could find, however the team felt slightly uneasy about the mission as trust between them and U.C.E.F had began dwindling. When they arrived they were greeted by an megalithic robotic assailant, who fought to it's death defending the snow swept facility. They managed to defeat it with relative success and entered the facility. What awaited them on the inside was nothing short of a nightmare. The team is greeted to a room filled with the bodies of executed genetic experiments, in addition to two sole survivors of the incident. One of the survivors was a facility guard who proved to be lower ranking and unaware of what happened deeper inside the structure. The other was the remaining experiment who unveiled information on the facility. ProtoKnight and a few of the team members stayed at the surface level and guarded the entrance while using the facility's terminal to uncover more information. To his own surprise ProtoKnight gains access to confidential files and begins transferring the data back to U.C.E.F. The other half of the party returns from deeper in the facility saying nothing more is to be found down there. The party sets the experiment free, giving her a thermal suit and one of their weapons before U.C.E.F evac arrives. In 2737 AD the team accompanies another operative in retrieving an ancient artifact from a secluded island on UCEF's home moon, once the evidence from the past mission the artifact had remained there. The team deploys from the air and lands offshore of the island before scaling the cliff side. The team takes position on the plateau and begins strategizing their assault. They agree to split up and regroup on the roof of the building to disable the outpost's satellite tower. ProtoKnight's team sneaks around near the loading bay and dispatch a few guards then scales the side of the building, while the rest of the team infiltrates the building. They blow up the satellite using the surrounding anti aircraft turrets and proceed to enter the safe room through the roof. When the dust settles The team is greeted by their old comrade Byte who turned out to be working against them. Ready for a fight ProtoKnight draws his sword however it is of no use when his teammate destroys the artifact in a fit of emotion. The destroyed artifact emits a powerful blast of energy and kills everyone in the building, ProtoKnight included. 'Limbo' Deep in the void a voice calls out to ProtoKnight. At first he believes his vacant thoughts but as it beckons him louder and louder he awakes from his eternal sleep. Standing in the darkness a pale man wearing a suit appears from the darkness and addresses ProtoKnight claiming he is worthy of a second chance, for the mere price of his very soul. ProtoKnight strikes a deal with the entity as he fades back into the darkness, never considering he may see this entity again in the future. ProtoKnight regains consciousness and awakens in an unknown room. 'Relapse' After being out for some time ProtoKnight awakens in a strange room filled with a mixture of human and alien technology. what appears to be a doctor, walks in and explains they found ProtoKnight at the edge of their asteroid. ProtoKnight is released into the town and is exposed to a diverse culture of alien life. Before he left the doctor handed him a small device, saying it was the only thing he had on him when he was found. Held in his hand was a beaten and cracked Mp3 player, the same one he had up until the incident. It didn't take long for ProtoKnight to revert back to his old ways as found himself in the rough part of the city, where he took up a job as a guard for the nearby drug house. His career started off relatively innocently with him simply guarding the outside of the complex or escorting shipments to the spaceport or what have you. ProtoKnight got by pretty well, he began renting his own place and even bought a motorcycle whit his earned pay. After a few weeks the kingpins caught on to his skill set and began tasking him with more and more volatile jobs. One such occasion however brought the young man to breaking point. Living long enough to see himself become the villain, ProtoKnight was tasked with filming a small family being tortured by the cartel as to make an example of those who defy them. Horrid memories flooded back like into Trevor's mind, he paused for a moment, gaining the attention of one of his fellow guards who began berating him with insults, saying he was soft for not being able to do this after what he's already done. The same guard fell to the floor in two pieces petrifying the other two whom suffered the same fate shortly after. Trevor knew these were no longer his friends. ProtoKnight set free the horrified family and stormed the entrance of the cartel, furiously making his way into the bowels of the facility. Using the various components used to make the substances they sold ProtoKnight ignites the facility ablaze grabbing an experemental substance on his way out. Not realizing his job wasn't finished ProtoKnight makes his way back to his motorcycle, ditching his combat helmet for his riding one before being shot at by some remaining guards. A chase ensues between him and the hovercraft firing at him, ProtoKnight manages to shake them driving through alleyways and makes his way to the spaceport, Riding his bike right into the bay doors of a small vessel. Hijacking the ship, ProtoKnight makes his escape, setting his warp drive to a nearby planet and examining his stolen goods.Taking some out to inspect it he notices this substance looked dramatically different that the usual stuff, the description on the capsule reading; "Do not use, causes subjects to experience unexplained side effects", then listing several accounts of strange events occurring after injestion. A sudden impact from intercepting ships causes him to drop his specimen into the warp drive. The drug reacts with the electricals of the vessel and corrupts his planned course. Taking more damage from attacking ships ProtoKnight engages the drive and is thrust into the unknown. As far as anyone knew ProtoKnight was dead, unknowingly taking with him the sole dosage of the strange substance, what would be the greatest discovery in current science, gone forever. Combat Record Reports from U.C.E.F. officials state that agent "ProtoKnight" has shown impressive capability in combat situations. Sources claim he is incredibly adept in covert operations and utilized stealth effectively. He has also shown to be an accomplished marksman able to accurately hit moving and stationary targets from great distances, as well as use virtually any rifle he finds, alien or otherwise. Most notably however are his skills with bladed weapons. "ProtoKnight" has always carried and utilized his two bladed weapons, a Katana and Machete, using them to great effect. We noticed a phenomenal improvement in skill when he began exercising a technique known as "Soulblade" which enabled his almost supernatural ability to deal multiple killing blows in mere seconds. Reports say he would specifically target cybernetic adversaries and upon completing a "soulblade" attack, he would tear out his victim's core and use its energy almost as if to "recharge" himself. -MSgt Katiya Banks, U.C.E.F. Combat strategist.